The Fiery Girl in the Shadows
by Bad Wolf - Rose Tyler
Summary: Team Crafted is in for a big surprise when an assassin starts to roam the outskirts of GeoCity. The girl is known to vanish into the shadows and slaughter villagers. When Mitch and Jerome somehow befriend her, they've got to keep her secret safe as Sky leads Team Crafted to capture her and find out what's going on.
1. Prologue: Assassin

Rumors fly around GeoCity about an assassin, where the savior of Minecraftia and his best friends live. Sky, the Butter God, hero to the world, and husband to Dawn.

The leader of Sky Army was out walking the streets near the outskirts of town, humming as he ate some pork. As he neared the edge of GeoCity, a hand suddenly clenched the back of his gray and black shirt.

Sky let out a choked gasp as the hand whirled him around. Sky's golden eyes widened as he noticed a man with ragged clothing, dusty brown hair, and fear in his gaze. "Sky, savior of Minecraftia, you must help me! Please!" He begged.

Sky gently pried the man's hands off of him. "Alright, I'll help you. How about we go back to Sky Army's HQ to learn more about it?"

The man nodded frantically. "The assassin will burn all villages…"

Confused and worried at his words, Sky led him through the city back to his headquarters.

…

Everyone had already assembled in the conference room when Sky walked in. Dawn, Sky's wife, dashed to him.

"Adam, what's going on?" She asked nervously, her blue and green eyes looking around. Dawn was the only one allowed to call him Adam, as that was his true name.

Gathered around the room was Team Crafted; Deadlox, HuskyMudkipz, Jerome, BajanCanadian, TrueMU, Setosorcerer, and Ssundee.

Others, like Bodil, Bashur, and CaptainSparklez, assisted Sky on his quests every once in a while.

Sky turned to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "I don't know, Dawn. I honestly don't know."

The Butter God turned to his teammates. "Everyone, this man here says we've got an assassin problem."

The man nodded, his hands trembling as he gulped. "I've witnessed it with my own eyes. The assassin comes at night and attacks villages! The Minecrafter has joined with a few mobs and helps the zombies break down doors to kill the villagers!"

Deadlox raised his hand, red eyes glowing behind his bangs. "Wait, how do you know this stuff? Have you actually seen it? And where are my headphones?!"

Mitch whistled as he closed his eyes, humming the tune of 'Fallen Kingdom' on Deadlox's headphones.

The man nodded. "This assassin is ruthless. This person has actually befriended zombies, ghasts, zombie pigmen, and Endermen. Everything else, though, she will slaughter."

Deadlox, in the meantime, had tackled Mitch to get his headphones back. TrueMU raised his hand. "Wait, what?! You just said 'she'!"

The man cast his gray eyes around the room. "Indeed I did. This assassin is actually a girl."

…

Sky had dismissed the man from the building while the conference room exploded.

"Sky, what are we going to do?" Dawn asked.

"Gimme those headphones!" Deadlox yelled, wrestling with Mitch. Jerome helped his best friend in getting the green and black pieces of equipment.

"I've got ya, biggums!" Jerome grabbed Mitch's shoulder. The furry covered animal shouted, "In Benja we trust!"

"For Bacca we must!" Mitch yelled back as he tackled Deadlox.

Seto had sighed and threw an invisibility potion on himself, wondering how his teammates actually got anything done.

TrueMU hovered above Sky with his jetpack, shaking his head sadly.

Husky just sank lower in his water filled seat (with glass surrounding it) and blew bubbles.

Ssundee put away his cake as he bit off a piece of it.

A vein appeared in Sky's forehead as he watched Team Crafted. Finally sick of it, he yelled, "BY NOTCH, SHUT _UP!_"

Everyone froze as Sky stormed over and snatched the headphones, handing them to Deadlox.

Sky turned to his team and barked out orders, using their true names and watching as each of them winced. "Ty, go with Jason to check for weapons! Quentin, go see if we have enough TNT! Jeremy, Mitch, go scout in the woods to see if you could get a glimpse of the assassin! She only comes out at night, and I expect some answers! Ian and Seto, go and see if we have enough potions in Seto's house!"

Scared out of their wits, Team Crafted scrambled to their feet and raced off into the HQ, heading to their designated areas. Sky groaned and sank into his butter colored chair, sighing as Dawn kissed him on the cheek. "It'll be fine, Adam." She soothed. "We'll catch her, don't you worry."

"I hope so, Dawny. I hope so."

**. . .**

**AN: New story, new archive! I wanna see if I can do this. **

**Can you make my day and review, please? :D? I would love to know if people actually like this. **

**Ideas, people. Ideas. This is just the prologue, mind you. **

**Sorry to people with OCs, but I already have the entire plot planned out. And this isn't an OCxMitch fic. :P**

**(I do love my Mitch, though.)**

**She'll just be best friends with all of them. No romances for **_**my **_**assassin! **

**Hope everyone enjoys this story!**


	2. Chapter 1: Deathly Encounter

"_Please, save us!"_

_The girl looked upon the strange mobs with the weird noses, her eyebrows furrowing as her father hesitated. "My wife is very sick right now and my daughter needs me. I'm sorry, but I can't."_

_One of them shook its head. "There's no time, we need you!" _

_The girl's father was firm. "My wife and daughter need me."_

_The thing scuttled in front of the father. "You can kill them real quick, and make it in time to your wife and kid. It won't be long."_

_Her father glanced back at his sickened wife, while the little girl grabbed her father's pants. "Daddy, don't leave me!" _

_He gave a tender smile and kissed the top of her head. "Never, darling. I'll be back soon, I promise." _

_She gave a cheeky grin as he pinky promised her. "I'll see you soon, Daddy!"_

"_And I'll see you soon, my little Callida!"_

_She waved as her father brandished his gleaming diamond sword, confident he would return in a few hours._

_She never saw him again._

The girl jolted awake, gasping. That weird nightmare had plagued her for the past week, and she didn't understand what was going on.

'_Are you alright?'_

She smiled. "Of course I am, Ambrose!"

Her dear companion rumbled and eyed her with purple, mysterious eyes. _'You had that nightmare again, didn't you?'_

She huffed. "…Maybe."

The creature sighed and wrapped its long black arms around her. The girl squeaked and adjusted her hoodie, grumbling.

'_I'm just trying to help, you know.'_

"I know. Nothing will make it go away." She sighed. The two gazed over the village about 100 blocks from them.

'…_You ready?'_

"Always." The girl pulled out a Power 1 bow and notched an arrow, praying to the Nether.

"Are _you_ ready, Ambrose? Last time I checked, you had a bit of cold feet." She teased.

The creature muttered something in its language and sighed.

'_Might as well start now. The sun went down.'_

"Then let's go." The girl gave her companion a wicked smirk and raced out to the villages, a diamond axe in her hoodie and armed with her bow and arrows.

As the two descended into the houses, cries of agony and pain rose into the night.

…

"C'mon biggums, you've got to share some food!"

Mitchell laughed as he ate some cooked chicken. "All the fish are cooked, Jerome."

The Bacca shivered and grumbled, "You vile creature."

"I've got some wet noodles though!"

Jerome sighed as he pulled them out of Mitch's backpack, chowing down. "You owe me some food."

"I know," Mitch laughed. "There's no one out here! Why did Sky send us all the way over here? No assassin is gonna be _here_!"

Suddenly, a bush rustled and a villager popped out, a few arrows and gashes in his stomach and back. "Please, save us!" The villager begged. "She came out of nowhere; right from the shadows!"

Jerome drew Betty, while Mitch pulled out his diamond sword and bow. "Where is she?" He asked urgently.

The villager nodded at the settlements. "She's burning everything! My family is dead and she is on a fiery rampage!"

Jerome said quickly, "Where is she now?"

The villager opened his mouth, but a strange sound stopped him.

_THUMP!_

All three looked down in horror at the arrow protruding from the villager's stomach. A dry rasp came from his throat. "…Here."

The body dropped to the ground as Mitch yelled in anger and whirled around, watching the houses burn to the ground. "Coward! Come out and fight me!"

A figure dashed from the shadows as Jerome hurled Betty at it. The diamond axe got stuck in a tree as the Bacca growled and ran to get it.

Mitch backed away underneath the foliage, clutching his weapon. Not expecting the stone cliff behind him, the boy gave a shout as he almost tumbled over the edge.

Mitch would have dashed from the rim, if a certain noise hadn't stopped him.

_Ssssss…_

Fear tore at his heart as the creeper emerged from the trees, crawling towards him. Jerome was still getting Betty and no one was here to save him.

Mitch looked around wildly, seeing if someone could help him. He spotted a pair of violet eyes in the shadows and his eyes widened.

_An Enderman? What are they doing so far from the End?_

The creeper grew ever closer with each step, and finally Mitch was face to face with the explosive mob. "Nice…creeper…" He gulped.

The creeper regarded him and started to inflate. _Sssss…_

"NO!" Mitch screamed as the explosion knocked him over the edge. His hands tried to grab anything; stones, plants, roots. After a few moments, he grabbed a root hanging from a tree.

Mitch dangled over the mist filled drop, sweat trickling down his forehead. Behind him, the moon shone brightly as he let out a panicked filled gasp.

The Enderman stared at Mitch, his eyes glowing as he let out a sound.

'_You could always ask me to help you, you know. I could pull you to safety.'_

"Please, Mr. Enderman. I don't want to fall and I need to save a village from an assassin." He pleaded, rocks tumbling past his face.

The Enderman tilted his head. _'Deal.'_

He teleported, grabbed Mitch, and teleported back to the cliff, dropping the boy.

Mitch coughed and spat out dust, smoothing his hoodie down. The Enderman grabbed Mitch's shoulder, its fingers digging into his flesh.

"Wha?! What are you doing?" Mitch demanded, trying to find his sword.

The Enderman growled a bit. _'The name is Ambrose, and she never wanted to be an assassin.'_

Mitch's brown eyes widened as he realized what the Enderman–Ambrose–meant. "No, wait–!" He yelped.

It was too late. Mitch vanished in a bunch of violet sparks.

…

Jerome yanked Betty from the tree and turned around. "Biggums! Where'd you run off to?" Jerome yelled, trying to find his best friend.

Not spotting anyone, the Bacca sighed and ran on ahead to the village.

Fire raged through the wooden buildings. Fear clenched Jerome's heart as he realized one thing; _there were no villagers screaming._

"No…" He muttered, running around wooden pillars. "No! She wouldn't of!" Jerome screamed, trying to find a single living soul.

No one. They were all gone.

"MITCH!" He screamed, wailing as the fire started to burn out. "MITCH! WE HAVE TO GET BACK TO SKY!"

Jerome turned around to find nothing. Mitch wasn't there.

_Did the assassin…?_

"BIGGUMS!" The furry cried. "MITCH, WHERE ARE YOU?"

No boy in a checkered hoodie answered him, and Jerome dropped to his knees and wept bitterly.

…

"Ow!" Mitch hit the ground, groaning as he tried to get up.

"_Sit."_

The voice was so full of gentleness that Mitch immediately sat back down. "Are you the one who sent the Enderman?" He questioned, staring at the shadows in front of him.

A figure hesitantly stepped a bit forward into the light, and Mitch was gobsmacked.

A beautiful girl emerged, her red hair flickering like fire. Two amethysts stared him in the face as she tucked her Enderman hat down past her ears. Her shirt was also an Enderman face and her black boots had some dark sky blue checkers in them; her shorts were the same.

Mitch stared in astonishment as the girl sat down in front of him, choosing her words carefully. "…Ambrose is my best friend. He looks after me." She murmured.

"You…you're _beautiful_." Mitch whispered.

The girl's pale cheeks went a few shades lighter than her hair. "Not when I kill, no." She sighed.

That was when Mitch's brain was jolted back to reality. "You're the assassin!"

"Yep, that's me. The assassin." She exhaled. "That's all I'll ever be known as."

"What's your name, anyways?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl hesitated. "…"

"Secretive, I see. I'm Mitchell, or BajanCanadian. You can call me Mitch though."

The girl bit her lip. "Why are you being so nice to me? Just 30 minutes ago I was laughing as I shot a villager in the head."

Mitch winced at the mental image. "I…don't know. My leader might be harsher than I am, so I want to be nice."

She jerked back. "You will not take me to your leader! I have to stay out here and extract my revenge!"

"Revenge for what?" Mitch prompted.

"…Nothing. You wouldn't understand."

"I might, though. Just tell me."

The girl stood up and walked away, brushing away a quick tear. "I just have to, that's all. Ambrose, I think we're done here. You know what to do."

The Enderman appeared out of the night and teleported Mitch away, the boy crying out for the girl.

Ambrose dropped Mitch in the exact same clearing where he nearly fell off the cliff. _'I am so sorry, but I have to do something to your brain. Won't hurt at all.'_

Mitch tried to fight the large creature but Ambrose held him down. Right as an arm reached for his forehead, the girl appeared holding a beautiful little kitten with bright violet eyes. "Here, Mitch. Keep the cat. I thought you knew that cats kept creepers away, after all." A faint smile flickered on her features as the kitten meowed and pawed Mitch's shoulder.

The girl approached him and gave a light kiss on Mitch's forehead. "Go ahead, Ambrose."

The Enderman gave a small screech as he muddled up Mitch's recent memories, rendering them to become dreams. Mitch's eyes flashed before the boy passed out, slumping down onto the ground.

The girl sighed before Ambrose grabbed her and teleported away.

…

Jerome trudged back to GeoCity, wiping away his tears. He would never see his buddy again.

As he pondered his thoughts about Mitch, the furry Bacca suddenly tripped and fell onto something soft.

"Huh?" He murmured.

A kitten's cry was his answer as Jerome stared in astonishment at Mitch's unmoving body, his chest going up and down.

"BIGGUMS!" He yelled, bundling Mitch into his chest. Fresh tears poured down his face as Jerome sobbed with joy, clutching Mitch's hoodie.

Mitch only moaned softly and snuggled into Jerome's chest, fast asleep.

Feeling an adrenaline spike, Jerome got up from the floor and held Mitch to his chest, the black kitten on Mitch's shirt.

_Wasn't that cat on the floor just right now?_

Shrugging, Jerome held his best buddy as he walked the long way back to GeoCity, his happiness at finding Mitch fueling his muscles.

…

"Blackjack!"

"Notch darn it, Sparklez!"

CaptainSparklez laughed as he watched the sunrise, tipping back his chair as Bashur raged across him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bodil's laughter rang through the INN, the parkour master planning out another adventure map on some blueprints.

xRpMx13, or commonly known as Ryan, laughed from his end of the table. "Sparklez, you won't give poor Bashur any mercy?"

"No way!" The Captain chuckled.

"And in that case, the CaptainSparklez, once again, has beaten the cantaloupe at Blackjack 53 times in a row." Ryan said in his Morgan Freeman voice.

This caused Bodil to make everyone else laugh with his high-pitched laughter, and Bashur to cry out, "I'm a freaking watermelon, not a cantaloupe!"

The Captain sighed and turned around, his eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, is that Jerome and Mitch?"

The other three looked up. "What? Shouldn't they be at the Crafted HQ?" Ryan said nervously.

CaptainSparklez pulled out his wristwatch communicator and called up Sky.

The Butter God looked alarmed and worried. "Jordan! Good to hear from you, buddy!" Sky yawned.

Sparklez winced; he hated waking up Sky at only 5 in the morning. "Yeah, same. Listen, are you missing two Team Crafted members?"

Sky was more awake now as he yelled down the hall from his room, "Jason!"

TrueMU appeared at his door in a flash, a yawn rattling from the inside of his helmet. "Have you found them?"

Sparklez nodded. "If you mean Jerome and Mitch, then yes. They passed out at Bashur's INN."

TrueMU nodded and called to Deadlox, whose eyelids were drooping every second. "Let's get them, okay Ty? You can go to sleep afterwards."

"…Okay." Deadlox yawned again, heading after the spaceman.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Bashur had dragged in the other two.

Mitch was out cold; Jerome was barely conscious as he murmured, "I got my buddy back. I got my buddy back. I'll never let him go again."

Sparklez hung up and looked down at them with pity. "I'd say they were on a mission and got separated. Mitch must have gotten separated from Jerome and he panicked."

Bodil put down his blueprints and headed to Bashur's fridge, getting some raw fish and putting them in Jerome's paws.

The Bacca's nose twitched. The parkour master waved it over Jerome's nose and it twitched even more. Startling the four, Jerome grabbed the fish and gobbled it in a few moments, his health coming back.

"Gah…where's Mitch?" Jerome asked sleepily.

CaptainSparklez nodded at the figure besides him. "He's right next to you, Jerome."

Jerome turned over and saw the boy in the checkered hoodie out cold. His breathing stirred the fur on Jerome's chest, his almond hair waving from the air from Bashur's ceiling fans.

Mitch whimpered in his sleep and on instinct, Jerome pulled him to his chest. "Shh, don't worry biggums, I'm here. Don't worry." He whispered, closing his eyes and not noticing the smiling looks exchanged between Sparklez, Bashur, Ryan, and Bodil.

A jetpack sounded outside, and Jerome gently picked up Mitch and carried him to where TrueMU and Deadlox were waiting. The little kitten followed them, its long tail waving.

Deadlox gave Jerome a quick hug. "Good to see you in one piece, buddy."

"Same here. I thought I lost Mitch, and…" Jerome trailed off, quiet as he realized what could have happened to his best friend.

TrueMU picked up Mitch as Jerome waved a thank you to the four at the INN. Deadlox supported the Bacca as they headed their way home.

…

Ambrose turned to the girl, who was still in the shadows. _'Do you think he'll remember?'_

"It depends, honestly." She replied. "I think he'll remember just a bit."

'_Why did you let him go? You could have killed him easily.'_

"…There was something about him. Just, _something_. I didn't want to kill him."

Ambrose turned and teleported back to where he was staying with the girl. She, however, stayed a bit longer.

Her amethyst eyes followed the spaceman, the guy with the headphones, the furry Bacca, and _him_.

_Mitch…what an intriguing name. _

She felt something; not love, but maybe friendship.

_Friendship…I could try._

For the first time in a very long while, her lips pulled upwards into something genuine.

She smiled.

**. . .**

**AN: PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS.**

**OH MY GOSH.**

**I was actually planning to delete the second chapter 'cause I thought no one would review. XD Thankfully I didn't, and here it is! **

**I didn't get to write the third chapter because I wasn't expecting such a positive feedback. I'll get working on it right away :D **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Scáthach

"Alright, tell me _again_."

Jerome sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "For the last time, Sky, Mitch went missing and I found him passed out in a clearing with a kitten. That was _it_."

Sky shook his head. "I'll have to ask Mitch, then. I have no idea what happened to one of my best outdoors men and you were searching for any remaining villagers."

"I'll kill that assassin with my bare paws," Jerome growled. "She hurt my buddy. That doesn't go by a Bacca and mean nothing!"

Sky rested a hand on his fluffy shoulder. "We'll do our best, Jerome."

…

"Here, kitty cat!" Deadlox held a piece of cooked fish in his hand, trying to gesture the shadowy kitten to eat it. "C'mon, take the stupid fish!"

Husky was laughing as he observed the scene. "Ty, he isn't going to eat it."

The kitten hissed at the Mudkip, who coughed. "Girl, I mean."

"Why does it have such weird looking eyes?" Ssundee blinked at it, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses as always.

TrueMU looked confused as he bent down to hold the kitten gently. "C'mere pretty girl, aren't you a pretty little girl?" He cooed, grinning as the cat purred and rubbed his visor.

Deadlox threw the fish at TrueMU. "I quit."

Right as the spaceman rubbed the black cat underneath her chin, Dawn walked in and screamed, dropping the plate of cookies she had. "ENDERMAN CAT!"

"What?!" TrueMU carefully turned the cat around as Sky and Jerome came running, Seto right after them.

TrueMU gazed deep into her eyes, watching as the murky purple swirled around in her pupils. "She _does _have the eyes of an Enderman…Jerome, where did you find this cat?"

The Bacca stared at it. "She was on Mitch's chest crying. Why?"

"Didn't that guy say that the assassin had joined with a few mobs, including the Endermen?" Husky asked.

They turned slowly to the cat, who had fixed her stare on TrueMU.

"…Does this mean we should run?" Ssundee questioned slowly.

Sky nodded. "Yep."

Team Crafted ran off, screaming as they raced their way through the halls. TrueMU tried to throw the cat off but was shocked when a voice entered his head.

"_**Wait, fellow Minecrafter!"**_

The spaceman froze.

"_**Yes you, the dude in the spacesuit. You've got to take me to my master. I'm now linked to him."**_

"…What?" TrueMU whispered.

The cat regarded him with an impatient look. Feeling stupid, TrueMU pointed to himself. "Do you mean me?"

The cat flicked her tail. _**"Yes I mean you, idiot. I'm a talking Endermen cat. Just take me to the one called Mitch, please."**_

"What do you want with Mitch?!"

A sigh entered his head. _**"Look, person, if you don't take me to him, Mitch will die in the following 5 hours. The Ender Dragon sent me to save him and become his guardian."**_

TrueMU, needless to say, was now absolutely terrified and worried that he was insane. "Okay. I'm talking to a cat that seems to have been sent from the End. I'm completely crazy, aren't I?"

The cat, extremely angry, sniffed the air and found her master's scent. _**"You've literally been no help to me. But if you want to help me save Mitch's life, then I guess you can follow me. Hurry up, no time to waste."**_

The shadowy cat leaped off TrueMU's shoulder and teleported to the end of the hall. She turned her feline head and yowled impatiently.

Wondering where the rest of his team had gone off to, TrueMU kicked started his jetpack and slowly flew after the cat. "Don't you have a name, crazy feline?"

The cat sniffed with exasperation. _**"You want a name? Alright then. The name's Scáthach. It's Irish for shadowy one."**_

"So, Scáthach," TrueMU called. "How were you sent here?"

The cat was only a few yards ahead, barging into the infirmary. _**"A chosen one of the Ender Dragon called in a favor and asked for a guardian for a Minecrafter named BajanCanadian, or Mitch. The chosen one gave me to Mitch when he was passed out and that's when I found him."**_

TrueMU reached Mitch's beside, while Scáthach leaped onto Mitch's chest. "Holy Notch," the spaceman whispered. "He really is dying."

The BajanCanadian's heart level was dropping. Sweat gleamed down his forehead and he cried out in his sleep.

Scáthach turned to TrueMU, hissing. _**"You need to get that furry creature here, immediately!"**_

"Jerome? Why?"

The cat wasn't up for any games as she leaped onto TrueMU and clawed his arm. _**"Do you really need the explanation? Get him here NOW!"**_

"Okay, sheesh. I'm being bossed around by a cat." He grumbled, flying out the door.

Hurrying his way through the halls, TrueMU wasn't surprised at all to find Jerome in Mitch's room, wielding Betty in his grip. "Begone, demon cat!" The Bacca yelled.

The spaceman sighed and tugged Jerome, who shrieked with fear. "No, Jason! The cat's gotten you as well! Soon she'll be taking over the Sky Army!"

"Jerome, I'm the same person. It's fine. But Scáthach needs you to save Mitch's life!" TrueMU urged.

"Scátha–who the heck is that?" Jerome let go of him.

TrueMU grabbed Jerome's arm and flew back to the infirmary, the Bacca protesting. "Uh…Scáthach is the cat." He said awkwardly. "She's fine, though. She isn't evil."

"Scáthach is the _cat_?! You've gone insane, Jason!" Jerome screamed. "Adam! Ty! HELP ME!"

TrueMU, who had the power of flight, rolled his eyes from underneath the helmet and dragged the furry animal to Mitch's beside.

"Jerome! Shut up and listen to the cat!"

Jerome was ready to bolt out of the room but froze when he heard a female voice in his head. _**"I see you got the Bacca…calm down, dude. I won't hurt you."**_

It was full of annoyance and Jerome calmed down a bit. Pulling up some courage, he eyed the cat in the face and said calmly, "What's going on, Scáthach?"

The cat twitched her silver whiskers. _**"Mitch is experiencing the nightmares, and it's too much for him. Apparently he needs his Guardian and lifeline to this world."**_

She turned to TrueMU, and the spaceman straightened. "That's Jerome, isn't it? Mitch's lifeline is Jerome."

Tinkling laughter filled Jason's head. _**"Well done, Jason. That's exactly correct."**_

Jerome stared at his best friend, whose breathing had dramatically decreased and a pale whiteness had spread over his face.

"Biggums…" Jerome whimpered.

Suddenly, surprising the three, Sky burst into the room with a yell, Deadlox right behind him. "Jerome! TrueMU! Get away from the crazy cat, now!"

The named two looked at each other and back at Scáthach. The black she-cat shook her head and turned back to the monitor. _**"I swear, Minecrafters these days…they don't understand anything! Can you please just explain to Adam about this? Jerome, get over here. I'm gonna need a piece of your fur, and you need to pluck out one of my whiskers."**_

TrueMU looked at Scáthach. "And what do I do, Scáthach?" He eyed the leader of the Sky Army, armed with his lucky butter sword. Deadlox had his iron one and was staring confused at the cat.

"Jerome! Jason! That's an order! Get away from the cat!" Sky yelled.

Scáthach took a mental scan of the entire building. The Mudkip had hidden in a pool, where he was currently eating some chicken. The crazy guy with the sunglasses was in the kitchen making cakes, humming some tunes. The girl with the purple and pink hair had locked her room, (which was also the butter guy's room; were they married?) and the guy with the potions was locked up in his room making healing potions.

Feeling confident that no one would interrupt her, Scáthach turned to Jerome and nodded. He felt a bit self-conscious as he yanked one of Scáthach's whiskers out. The cat yowled and clawed some of Jerome's fur out.

Sky, who had no idea what was going on, yelled, "For Sky Army!" He charged towards Scáthach with his butter sword held high.

Deadlox just put his sword down, somehow feeling that the cat wasn't going to purposely harm Jerome or TrueMU. "Sky, dude, she isn't going to hurt you. I think she wants to help Mitch."

Sky whirled around just as TrueMU jumped in front of Mitch's bed. "Ty, she clawed Jerome! She'll kill us all!"

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Scáthach isn't going to hurt you, Sky. She's saving Mitch's life."

"Scátha–you named the cat?!" Sky screamed.

"Uh, no, she named herself." TrueMU sighed. "She's also bossy."

Sky opened his mouth to yell something when a voice echoed through the room. _**"I swear to Notch, if I keep getting interrupted, I will teleport you all to the Nether and watch you burn in lava." **_

The butter lover shrieked and jumped into TrueMU's arms. "JASON I'M STARTLED!"

Scáthach looked at the spaceman, who shrugged. "He has a tendency to do this."

The cat sighed. _**"Ty, Jason, I'm going to need you to go find your friends. Take Sky and say there's nothing to worry about…at least for now."**_

Deadlox eyed the cat. "You sound like a Minecrafter."

Scáthach bared her pearly white fangs. _**"I may have been, but that was the past. Hurry up! Jerome, you're staying with me."**_

The Bacca nodded as TrueMU carried Sky out, the Butter God passed out. Deadlox, confused as ever, followed and muttered something about bossy demon cats.

The remaining two turned to the dying Mitch. Scáthach leaped into action and jumped onto the IV, balancing carefully. She unsheathed a claw and slashed it open. Holding her whisker and Jerome's fur in her mouth, the Enderman cat dropped it into the clear fluid and beckoned to Jerome.

"_**Tape up the bag; he should be fine in a few minutes."**_

The Bacca nodded and grabbed some duct tape from the drawer, taping the bag closed. The moment the bag was shut, Mitch sighed in his sleep and the color returned to his face.

Scáthach breathed a sigh of relief and curled up on Mitch's shoulder, purring. Jerome wiped some sweat off his forehead and grinned. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

The black cat let off a chuckle. _**"No, you just got lucky. If I wasn't here, Mitch would have died and any hope for Minecraftia would have vanished."**_

The furry animal shrugged. "But still, we saved his life. If _I _wasn't here, Mitch would have also died."

Scáthach pondered this. _**"…True."**_

"So, you gonna help me with that assassin problem?" Jerome asked.

Startling Jerome, the cat laughed loudly. _**"Oh, you don't know a single thing about her."**_

"You're just a little kitten with a big attitude, you know." Jerome glared at her.

Scáthach disregarded it and licked a single paw. _**"Think about this, Bacca. If I told you that I used to be a Minecrafter in the days of Notch, and she used to have a wonderful family with pets, what would you say?"**_

He tensed. "…What happened?"

"_**Precisely. Do you **_**really **_**want to know?"**_

"Yes! I need to find out why she's doing this!" Jerome yelled.

Scáthach curled up on Mitch's chest. _**"All in due time, hm?"**_

"Don't you sass me with that Alice in Wonderland crap, Scáthach." He threatened. "This is my best friend we're talking about. I need to know why."

The cat looked up at Jerome, and gave a smirk, if that was even possible. _**"Head into the woods and find a wounded wolf. Go into a clearing at night at the highest peak of the moon and call into the shadows for Ambrose. He'll direct you to her and hopefully give **_**some **_**answers."**_

"Why villagers, though? Why not Minecrafters?" Jerome asked.

Scáthach tilted her head and gazed straight at the corner for a few moments, thinking. She nodded briefly and turned back to the furry Bacca in the suit.

She opened her jaws and hesitated, then said quietly, _**"They are the reason her family died."**_

Jerome was gobsmacked. "_Villagers_? They're harmless! All they do is try and bargain at horrible prices with emeralds!"

Scáthach shook her head. _**"If I told you the story, you could say it was an accident. In her eyes, it was brutal murder."**_

He opened his mouth, but Scáthach silenced him with a glare. _**"Silence. I must help Mitch in his dreams, so leave my presence now."**_

Jerome was silent. He finally turned around and muttered, "You could at least say thank you, Scáthach."

And the Bacca left the room.

The cat sighed and looked at her current master's face. He was quiet and his chest rose up and down, trailing brown strands tucked behind his ear. The checkered hoodie was discarded off to the side.

Scáthach looked at the hallway, her amethyst eyes full of sorrow, and she whispered one last thought to the already gone Jerome.

"…_**Thank you."**_

**. . .**

**AN: Boom. Another chapter done. :D**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this. It makes me happy to know that people actually like this story and read it. **

**Thanks everyone for the positive reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dreaming

"_**Miiiitch…"**_

The boy tossed and turned, grumbling under his breath, his eyelids moving frantically as he underwent a small nightmare.

Scáthach sighed and padded up to Mitch, bending her head and putting her forehead against his.

She was suddenly whisked away into a bright place, and she squinted, her violet eyes adjusting to the gloom.

"_**Mitch, where are you?"**_

No reply came, until Scáthach heard a horrid scream come from the west. She leaped to her paws and teleported to the area.

Flames danced in the air as she observed a preteen Mitch wailing for his parents, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Mother! Father!" He screamed.

He stumbled to his feet, grabbed his father's diamond sword, his mother's bow and arrows, and raced off into the woods, running from the burning buildings. Scáthach felt her master near and turned to see the boy she came for.

"_**Mitch…is this your childhood?"**_

Mitch nodded, his eyes hardening. "I went to check out why the fire had started; I was only 10 at the time and didn't know how it started. Apparently some kid was playing with a flint and steel, and he dropped it…I guess you know what happened."

He gestured to the burning wood houses and Scáthach shook her head in sorrow. _**"What happens next?"**_

Mitch put on a faint smile. "Look to the trees."

The black cat leaped onto Mitch's shoulders and teleported them to where the younger Mitch had run.

They hid in the cover of the shadows, watching as Mitch collapsed onto his knees and curled up, crying. A figure leaped from a tree and into another; Mitch looked up in shock, sniffling softly.

"W-Who's there?" He asked timidly.

Descending from the treetops, a dark, furry figure jumped off and landed in front of him wearing a tuxedo.

"Uh, who are you? And why are you crying?" The figure asked kindly.

Mitch backed away, and the figure's brown eyes showed hurt. "Hey, I'm not gonna harm ya…I just wanna help."

The older Mitch laughed quietly. "I had no idea what he was and was terrified out of my wits. I mean, wouldn't you be scared if a preteen Bacca leaped out of a tree and actually talked to you?"

Scáthach twitched her whiskers in amusement. _**"That's actually pretty funny."**_

The younger boy blinked. "What…what are you?"

The furry animal puffed out his chest. "Ima Bacca! Our kind lived in the trees and we love our raw food, and make great Betty's!"

"Betty…?" Younger Mitch looked confused.

The Bacca whipped out a diamond axe, and Mitch gasped in excitement.

"Anyways, what's your name? I'm Jerome!" The Bacca said happily.

Younger Mitch gave a sad smile. "I'm Mitch Hughes…"

"Well, nice to meet you, Mitch Hughes! Why the sad face?" Jerome stuck out his tongue and puffed out his cheeks.

Mitch laughed, the noise causing Scáthach and the older Mitch to smile softly at the scene.

He then went quiet. "My family's dead…there was a fire at my village. It's all gone."

Mitch showed Jerome the items he managed to get. "That's my dad's diamond sword and his dogtag. The other one is my mother's bow and arrows."

"Aw, biggums…I'm so sorry." Jerome pulled Mitch into a hug.

"The jacket was from my mother. She handmade it." Mitch smiled, then raised an eyebrow. "Biggums?"

"Well you need a nickname, don't you?" Jerome's cheeks went a very pale red.

He pondered it. "True…"

"Do you…uh…wanna be my friend?" Jerome asked, holding out his hand.

Mitch grinned, showing white teeth. "Sure!"

They shook hands, and older Mitch clutched his dogtag. "And that, Scáthach, was the start of a beautiful friendship."

The black cat noticed their surroundings were fading. _**"That was wonderful, Mitch, but you need to wake up. Team Crafted needs you."**_

Mitch sighed. "Alright, Scáthach. I'm going."

He shut his eyes and vanished, heading back to reality. Right as the cat was about she follow, she was shocked to see familiar amethyst eyes in the shadows.

"_**You–!"**_

The girl put her fingers to her lips and observed the two best friends shaking hands, a memory forever frozen in time. "He'll find out soon. In the meantime, Jerome is making his way here."

Scáthach tensed as the girl gave a faint smile. "You're doing a wonderful job, Scáthach. I'm very proud of you."

The cat hesitated and dipped her head. _**"Thank you, B–"**_

"No! Not yet, darling. That time hasn't come yet. Yours, however, is almost done." The girl looked around, and Scáthach's tail drooped.

"_**I've grown fond of the boy…can I stay longer?" **_She pleaded, her feline eyes huge.

The girl chuckled. "Of course you can. Keep him safe!"

Scáthach tilted her head. _**"You've grown softer than I last saw you…I see why you want Mitch and Jerome as friends. Their friendship could help you get over your past."**_

"It might," was the saddened reply. "I'm trying my hardest."

The cat smiled at the girl. _**"They are keepers. If you befriend them, you could learn from them and not keep on your mask. You could have a family."**_

"A family…" She whispered. "I haven't had one for 12 years."

"_**You have Ambrose and me," **_Scáthach reminded her. _**"And maybe even Mitch and Jerome when the time comes."**_

"Thank you for the hope, Scáthach." The girl called. "I'll try my best to stop."

"_**You're welcome. And take off the mask for once. It would be nice to see you act like this for at least a few days." **_The cat bared her teeth, and the girl gave a sincere laugh.

"Go on back to Mitch, darling. I'll see you soon."

Scáthach grinned and vanished in a cloud of purple mist.

…

Mitch groaned as he rubbed his bleary eyes, shaking his head. "That was a crazy dream…"

He looked at his chest, where Scáthach blinked up at him. "…Maybe it wasn't a dream."

"BIGGUMSSSS!"

Jerome barreled through the door and tackled Mitch as he got out of bed. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"…I was dying?" Mitch looked confused as he turned to his cat. Scáthach winked and started to wash her paw.

Jerome turned to the Enderman cat and scooped her up, surprising her. "Thank you thank you thank you so much! You actually did save him!"

Scáthach snorted. _**"Of course I did. I'd be a horrible Guardian if I couldn't save my master."**_

"Oh, you can drop the act." The Bacca scolded. "It's like you have a mask on and you're hiding your true emotions."

A jolt went through Scáthach and she accidently teleported to the snow biome. Snowflakes immediately clumped on her fur as she let out a screech, sensitive to coldness. _**"OWWWWWWWW!"**_

The cat shook her head and teleported back, where Mitch was staring in shock and Jerome looked confused. "Why are you covered in snow?"

"_**That's not important! What time is it?!"**_

Jerome put a hand over Mitch's mouth as the boy tried yelling, "Adventure time!"

"It's half past six. What's wrong, Scáthach?"

She calmed down a bit, shaking her pelt. _**"Remember my last words?"**_

The furry animal thought about it, and his eyes widened. "Oh…_that_."

"_**Yes, **_**that**_**." **_She grumbled. _**"You need to set out to the woods at least by 8:30."**_

"Eh…fine. We need to check in with Team Crafted, okay?" Jerome asked.

The cat nodded. _**"I'll be around."**_

Scáthach bounded into the shadows and vanished.

Jerome breathed a sigh of relief as he supported Mitch to the hallway, heading to the control room of the headquarters.

Halfway there, Mitch muttered, "I think I can do this," and started limping to the room, Jerome right behind in case something went wrong.

The control room (which didn't have a guard; Sky believed that the security was tight enough to not let people into the area) was just a simple little area with monitors and the place where Sky usually talked into the mic for the PA system.

Mitch sat down on the butter colored chair and sighed; Jerome headed to the button and pushed it.

"Uh, guys? I've got Mitch with me, and I dunno where you all ran off to…"

Jerome's voice echoed through the somewhat empty hallways and a few doors were thrown open. Sky and Dawn raced to the control room, Deadlox and TrueMU right behind.

Ssundee threw down his sugar and milk and ran off to the room; Seto used a teleportation potion to get there quicker.

Husky emerged from the pool with his ear raised, confused. After a few moments he leaped out of the swimming pool and slipped his way there, leaving a trail of water behind him.

The Mudkip's trail of water tripped Ssundee, and the cake lover yelled, "Watch it, you fish!"

Husky tackled him and yelled back, "I'm an amphibian, you butthole!"

They wrestled for a few moments before Jerome hollered over the system, "And if Quentin and Ian start fighting again, so help me I will use Betty on you guys!"

The two stopped, glared at each other, and ran off to the room.

Inside, Mitch grunted as he got up, watching Sky run in. "Mitch! What happened in the woods, dude?!"

He forced a grin. "Nice to see you doods again as well."

Dawn slapped her husband upside the head. "Adam! He just survived a near death experience, and you're still worried about what happened last night?"

Sky grumbled as TrueMU and Deadlox exchanged glances.

"The assassin didn't hurt me, you know." Mitch spoke out.

The rest of Team Crafted was in the room by then and waited to hear what one of their best outdoors men had to say.

Jerome stared at him. "She didn't?"

"_**No, she wouldn't." **_A voice purred from the shadows.

Mitch bent down and held out his hands. Scáthach emerged and leaped into his hands and jumped onto his shoulders, rubbing her head against his head.

"_**She wouldn't hurt Minecrafters; she has nothing against them and hates harming innocent people."**_

"That's funny, coming from an Enderman cat that belongs to the assassin who kills innocent villagers!" Sky glared at Scáthach.

The cat was unfazed as she wrapped her tail around her paws. _**"I now belong to Mitch, hero of Minecraftia."**_

Husky poked Deadlox. "So, the cat isn't gonna hurt us?"

Mitch shook his head and smiled as TrueMU passed up a fish, feeding it to Scáthach. She ate it down and smiled, licking her chops.

"_**That tasted wonderful…who cooked it?"**_

Dawn shifted back and forth. "I did. What's your name?"

"_**That fish was fantastic, and my name is Scáthach. It's nice to meet another female, Dawn." **_She waved her tail in a greeting.

Dawn nodded briefly. "Nice to meet you too, Scáthach."

"She saved my buddy's life, okay? Don't harm a single hair on her pelt. She saved Mitch's life." Jerome turned and smiled at the black cat.

Sky ceased his glaring and sighed. "…Fine. Welcome to the Team Crafted HQ, demon–I mean Scáthach."

Seto facepalmed while Ssundee leaned forward. "Would you like some cake?"

She twitched her whiskers with amusement. _**"In a bit, Ian. That does sound lovely though."**_

Husky raised his hand. "Are cats afraid of water?"

Scáthach sent a laugh racing through everyone's mind. _**"Kittens drown, the adults can swim, and I am not afraid of water at all. In fact, I love swimming."**_

Husky grinned and headed off to his pool; Ssundee went off to make some cakes again. Deadlox just yawned and headed off.

TrueMU laughed. "Poor Ty. He's extremely tired. Might as well let him sleep."

The spaceman saluted Scáthach and flew off.

Mitch started to head to the living room of the headquarters, Dawn on his left and Sky on his right. Jerome blinked as Scáthach stared right at him and sent a silent thought to him.

"_**It's time."**_

…

"Get out of here, you mangy mongrel!" The Minecrafter shouted, using his iron sword to hit a wolf.

The wolf whimpered in pain and tried to grab the piece of cooked pork again, his stomach rumbling for food.

"I said get out of here!" The Minecrafter stabbed the wolf in the front right paw and his side, pushing the wolf away.

He howled in agony and tried to get to his paws, wondering if he was going to die. _Is today the day that I depart this life? _

The thought was enough to bring a tear leaking out of his eye, and he was startled to feel some furry hands pick him up. He twisted his head around to see another Minecrafter, but…furrier.

"It's s'okay, buddy. I won't hurt ya." Jerome muttered, leaving the wolf praising Notch for his luck and feeling joy rise.

The Bacca headed to the clearing and sighed, setting the wolf down next to him. The wolf, though untamed, limped to him and put his head on his lap, blood flowing out of his side.

Jerome looked down at the dying wolf and his heart softened. He pulled out some raw fish, setting it in front of his muzzle.

He whined in complete gratitude and gobbled it down, his hunger subsiding for a moment and the wounds closing up just a bit.

"Hang on there buddy, don't die on me. I'm just waiting for a…friend, I guess you could call her." Jerome sighed and looked at the moon.

"Ambrose! That's your name, right? Ambrose! I've got a wounded wolf here and I need your friend's help!" The furry animal shouted.

As if by magic, the Enderman appeared in front of him and tilted his head. _'A wounded wolf? Only someone special would know this weakness…Scáthach.'_

Ambrose teleported away and in a few moments, dropped a girl with fiery red hair in front of the startled Jerome. "Ow! Please work on your landings next time, Ambrose!"

The Enderman muttered something under his breath.

Jerome stared at the girl as she adjusted her hat and beckoned to the wolf. The wolf barked and struggled to get to his paws, blood spilling out of his side more.

"Aren't you a handsome boy?" The girl cooed, pulling out some healing potions and cooked chicken.

The wolf happily ate and drank everything, licking his lips as his wound was sealed and hunger completely gone.

Jerome blinked. "Are you really the assassin? Pardon me for asking, but you don't seem so…tough."

The girl sighed. "Appearances for me are weird. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

Jerome swallowed. "Why did you save Mitch's life?"

The girl smiled. "You thought that I would harm him, didn't you? I'm not _that _cruel. Besides, it's been 12 years since I had a Minecrafter friend. My only companions were Ambrose and occasionally Scáthach."

The Bacca remembered something. "Scáthach said something about you having a perfect family with pets, and herself being a Minecrafter in the days of Notch and Herobrine. What happened? Why are you killing villagers, and why is Scáthach a cat?"

The girl looked at Ambrose, who shrugged. _'She told me that it was alright for you to tell the Bacca, and he could tell the Canadian.'_

She nodded. "Alright, Jerome, it's story time. Cuddle up with your new Guardian, because he'll be by your side for a very long time."

Jerome gazed down at the wolf, who barked and jumped into his lap. "Does he have a name?"

"**Yes! My name is Faolán! It's nice to meet you, Master!"**

Jerome silently translated it. "You guys have a knack for Irish names, don't you? His name is literally 'wolf' in Irish."

The girl laughed. "The Ender Dragon is the one that gives the Endermen and her chosen ones names in different languages. For example, Scáthach is 'shadowy' in Irish, and Ambrose is 'immortal one' in Latin."

"Then what's your name?"

She bit her lip. _Should I…?_

Far away, she felt Scáthach's mind hiss something at her.

"_**Might as well, **_**darling**_**! They deserve to know part of your name at least!"**_

She sighed. _Shut up, Scáthach. I'm going, I'm going._

The girl forced a brief smile. "I'll tell you my name given to me by the Ender Dragon, but my _true _name is a bit of a mystery. Just deal with it. Afterwards, I'll tell you Scáthach's story."

Jerome raised an eyebrow. "Alright, deal."

The girl nodded. "My name means 'fiery one' in Latin, which explains the hair."

She pointed to the fiery locks and Jerome nodded, petting Faolán's head and smiling as the wolf licked his face.

"Alright, Jerome. My name is…"

**. . .**

**AN: I like cliffhangers.**

**:D**

**Thank you so much for the 10 reviews! Chapter 5 is on the way! **


	5. Chapter 4: Scáthach's Story

Jerome tensed and leaned forward.

The girl gave a faint smile. "My name is Callida."

_Whoa…Callida…_

"That's a really unique name you've got there…" Jerome blinked.

Callida gave a laugh. "Yep. You've got my name. Happy?"

"I would be, but you've got a story to tell, don't you?" Jerome smiled happily.

He felt Scáthach growl some unpleasant words at the edge of his mind.

Callida dipped her head. "Might as well start. Ambrose, potatoes and raw fish please!"

The Enderman dropped a bag of potatoes and raw fish next to the Bacca, who gasped and started eating the raw fish joyfully.

Callida coughed. "It actually did happen during the days of Notch and Herobrine, and there weren't that many people in the world yet. One of these people was a girl named Cosette. She had jet black hair and green eyes."

"_**EMERALD green eyes, mind you!" **_Scáthach yelled from Mitch's shoulder.

Jerome laughed as Callida rolled her eyes. "Emerald green eyes, sorry. Well, Cosette wanted to be friends with the Ender Dragon because she admired dragons very much and wanted to live away from her parents because they were jerks."

"_**Darn right they were jerks…wouldn't let me eat food for days sometimes." **_She growled.

Faolán barked happily. **"Hello fellow cat! I am Faolán and Jerome is my master!"**

"_**He's not one of your brightest, is he?" **_Scáthach muttered.

Callida refrained from having Ambrose teleport her to the cat and slap her upside the head. "Shush, Cosette. I'm telling your story."

"_**Do you want me to tell **_**your **_**story, Callida?" **_Scáthach demanded.

Callida was silent.

"_**That's what I thought. Continue."**_

The fiery girl shot a glare towards GeoCity. "Now, Cosette inherited some of her traits from her parents and was extremely stubborn, rude, and conceited. But she was beautiful, and she tried to use this to her advantage."

Jerome was extremely intrigued. "What happened next?"

Ambrose, Scáthach, and Faolán were quiet as Callida continued. "One night, Cosette built a portal to the Nether and tried to bargain with Herobrine to let her to the End to become immortal and stay with the Ender Dragon forever."

Jerome snorted. "That's probably the stupidest offer I've ever heard in my life." He suddenly felt bad about it as he felt Scáthach's hurt travel through the group, and Faolán whimpered.

Callida was silent as Jerome called out, "I'm sorry, Scáthach! I didn't mean it; you loved dragons and was willing to bargain your beauty to stay with her forever."

Surprising everyone, Scáthach cackled with laughter. _**"It's fine, Jerome. I look back on it and realize that it was a stupid idea; trade my life to become Herobrine's wife and become immortal and stay with the Ender Dragon? Yeah, that was stupid."**_

Jerome choked on his raw fish. "Herobrine's WIFE?"

"_**It's bad enough when you're rejected by a guy, but it's even worse when you're rejected by a god." **_Scáthach snickered.

Callida smirked. "Cosette caused such a fuss about being rejected that she complained to Notch to make her his wife. Herobrine grew sick of it and changed her into an immortal cat, then sent her to the End so she could stay with the Ender Dragon forever."

The furry Bacca laughed. "Sounds like Hera getting mad about Zeus with his wives."

Callida frowned. "Who…?"

Jerome gulped. "Uh, don't mind me breaking the fourth wall here…nothing's wrong, heh…"

'_Scáthach did get her wish and was able to become a Guardian for Minecrafters. That ability was given to her by permission from Notch to the Ender Dragon. She has earned it, after all.' _Ambrose rumbled.

"_**Never thought I'd see the day where dear Ambrose would support me." **_She said sarcastically.

Callida held up her hand. "And that's the story of Cosette, or Scáthach."

Jerome opened his mouth, but Scáthach's alarmed voice reached their minds. _**"Team Crafted is looking for Jerome! Callida, get him out of there!"**_

"Will I ever see you again?" The Bacca asked, watching as Callida rushed about and bundled Faolán into his arms.

"You might. But bring Mitch and Scáthach next time, please." She smiled.

"Can you stop killing the villagers?" Jerome asked with a pleading look.

Callida took a deep breath. "If I find Minecrafter friends, then I'll try."

"I'll be your friend! Mitch will too!" Jerome said happily.

She looked at him with shocked amethyst eyes. "You will?"

"Gladly! I don't mind, and thank you for the raw fish!" The Bacca nuzzled Faolán and the wolf barked with glee.

Callida gave a soft smile. "You're welcome. I'll do my best, and maybe one day I'll tell my story and my real name."

"I'm all ears for that day, Cal." He grinned.

Jerome saluted as Ambrose put his hand on his shoulder and teleported him into his room and teleported out.

Callida looked up at the moon. Her heart felt lighter than it ever had in the past years, and she smiled the brightest she had ever done.

"Should we head home?" Callida started to dance around the clearing.

Ambrose nodded. _'I think Mitch and Jerome will be fine for now.'_

And the Enderman grabbed his master's shoulder and teleported away.

…

Jerome put Faolán in a corner of the room, trying to arrange the wolf on some blocks. "Faolán, please, just work with me here and go to sleep." He pleaded.

The Bacca heard shouting down the hallway. "I'm going to check Jerome's room again!"

Fear shot through his heart, but it went away as Faolán nodded and wagged his tail, immediately falling asleep on the wool.

Jerome leaped to his feet and practically flew into his tree-themed bed, pulling the covers over him right as Husky opened the door.

"What the heck? Mitch, Sky, he's in his room! I checked earlier and he wasn't there…"

Jerome allowed a faint smirk to come over his face as running footsteps told him that his best friend and the leader of Team Crafted were on their way.

"Biggums! Where ya been?" Mitch blinked. Scáthach's voice went through all their heads.

"_**I believe the Bacca is sleeping, and I already did a scan of the building. He's been in his bed for the past half hour sleeping. I don't know what Husky saw, but maybe Jerome just vanished under the covers." **_She twitched her whiskers.

Ringing laughter filled Jerome's head, and he knew that he was the only one hearing it. _Thanks, Scáthach. You're a lifesaver; literally._

Husky closed the door as Sky breathed a sigh of relief. Mitch disappeared from view as Scáthach sent one last thought to the almost sleeping Bacca.

"_**Thank you, Jerome. It's been many, many years since I heard that and it brings joy to my heart. Thank you so much."**_

"You're welcome…" He murmured sleepily.

Faolán's voice was the last thing Jerome heard before he fell asleep.

"**Lights out, Master!"**

**. . .**

**AN: I think I'm gonna actually finish this story. XD Yes!**

**Thank you so much for the support! I'm hoping to finish this before the start of school, which is on the 26****th**** for me. I'm getting there! :D**

**And yesssss, Dark, I did put that wolf reference in there. *stares back***


End file.
